The present invention relates to a lateral sliding seat which is also configured to fold, tumble and be removed from a vehicle.
Vehicle interior designers continuously strive to increase and improve functionality and convenience of vehicle seat assemblies. The prior art includes vehicle seat assemblies which may fold, tumble and be removed from the vehicle to provide additional usable storage space within the vehicle. Examples of such seats are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,375,246; 6,179,363; and 6,135,555.
Many vehicles include three rows of seats, with side doors adjacent the second row of seats. Some such three-row designs may result in difficult ingress and egress for passengers entering and exiting the third row seats through the side doors of the vehicle.
The present invention provides an improved vehicle seat assembly which includes folding, tumbling and removal capability, and is also laterally slidable across a vehicle floor by rollers which roll across rails mounted on the vehicle floor.
More specifically, the invention provides a vehicle seat assembly including first and second rails configured for mounting transversely on a vehicle floor parallel to each other, and a seat having front and rear supports with rollers configured for rolling engagement with the first and second rails, respectively, to facilitate lateral movement of the seat across the rails. The rear supports include a releasable rear clamping mechanism engageable with the first rail and releasable from the first rail to enable tumbling of the seat forward in the vehicle. The front supports include a releasable front clamping mechanism engageable with the second rail and releasable from the second rail to enable removal of the seat from the vehicle after tumbling. The seat is laterally movable across the rails when the front and rear clamping mechanisms are simultaneously at least partially released.
The first and second rails include a plurality of spaced-apart apertures formed therethrough, and the front and rear clamping mechanisms include hooks releasably engageable with the apertures. A single release lever is operatively connected to the front and rear clamping mechanisms to facilitate release for lateral sliding movement of the seat across the rails.
The second rail includes an enlarged cylindrical portion engageable with the rollers of the front supports. A linkage is operatively connected between the release lever and the front clamping mechanism. The linkage is configured to partially release the front clamping mechanism sufficiently to enable sliding movement of the seat but not sufficiently to provide clearance for the clamping mechanism to pass over the enlarged portion of the second rail to enable removal of the seat from the rail. A front release lever is connected to the front clamping mechanism to selectively fully release the front clamping mechanism to enable the clamping mechanism to pass over the enlarged portion of the second rail to enable removal of the seat from the second rail.
Release of the rear clamping mechanism enables the seat to tumble forward, assisted by at least one spring. The rear clamping mechanism may be fully released by rotating the single release lever, or by actuating a rear strap or rear release bar.
The seat includes a lower seat and a seatback pivotally connected to the lower seat. The seatback is pivotable to a folded position on the lower seat.
First and second plastic trim pieces are supported on the vehicle floor. The first and second rails protrude through the first and second trim pieces, respectively, and the trim pieces surround the first and second rails.
A second seat is constructed as described above, and operatively slidable across the first and second rails.
Accordingly, a second row seat in a minivan or sport-utility vehicle may be slid out of the way without entering a vehicle in order to gain access to a third row seat. The seat need not be folded, tumbled or removed to gain access to the third row seat. The seated occupant may also laterally adjust the seat in the vehicle while seated when the vehicle is parked.